


Christmas at the Capitol - Rune factory secret santa 2020

by vinegardoppio



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Rune Factory Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Arthur comes back home for a Holiday party at his home kingdom.
Relationships: arthur/kuruna, implied forte/meg





	Christmas at the Capitol - Rune factory secret santa 2020

The music was loud, almost overbearing, and Arthur would've liked much more to be holed up in his office working, but here he was, home for Christmas. And by home, he means back in a stuffy mansion, surrounded by nobles he didn't care to know who were all tipsy on fancy champagne and waltzing their hearts out. 

Now, he had made a habit of spending his holidays back in Selphia, but this year he had no chance to refuse his fathers cordial invitation home, pushed into it with cries of "It's been so long!" And "There are old friends coming you just must speak with." Seeing his father, however brief that meeting was, wasn't unpleasant, he had fond memories with the king, even if they feel as they were a lifetime ago. But he didn't care much to see any of his half-siblings, they were mere strangers to him. 

There was however one face he was most excited to find in the crowd, the revered leader of the Univir, and Sharance representative, Kuruna.   
Arthur had met Kuruna many times, and every time he was left with a strange feeling of even more curiosity, it was as if the closer he got the more intrigued he felt. 

She was incredibly smart, and even more powerful. Force was behind every word she spoke, yet her edges were still soft. She was clearly out of place in events such as these, filled with nobility, but she was nobility in her own way, and Arthur's father - King Nolan of Norad - was dedicated to learning more of her and her people, and including her as a noble. 

"Arthur," Greeted her gentle, yet confident voice. In all his thinking of her he hadn't noticed she had found him herself and approached. "It's good to see you again." He lit up, and geared up to speak in his best 'polite prince' voice, but before he managed to get a word out he found himself taken aback by her leaning in slightly, and cautiously opening her fanciful cape to reveal Will hidden inside. 

"I know we aren't supposed to bring animals in here but I couldn't help it." She half-whispered cheekily, "He so hates to be left alone. You won't tell, will you?" He chuckled softly, during the many times he's met Kuruna he found himself enchanted by her fire spirit companion, personality brash and yet so cute in appearance.

"Of course your secret is safe with me, Lady Kuruna."   
She smiled, pleased with the secret kept between them. 

In the moment of silence that followed, as Kuruna made herself comfortable standing beside him, the young prince took the chance to look her over properly. 

She was wearing her usual coat, but underneath was a formal dress, shimmering silver, it wasn't anything too big or flashy, but Arthur couldn't deny how simply cute it made her look, of course it was natural to dress nicely for an event at the kingdom capital, he hadn't anticipated her getting especially dolled up. 

"How's the settlement?" He asked, politely, of course Kuruna practically represented the whole of Sharance here, her passion still lied primarily with her settlement.

"Especially cold in the Winter." She replied casually, "The desert heat does nothing to sway the cold nights. It doesn't effect me much, but some of the smaller monsters have a harder time dealing with this time of year." 

He frowned, pursing his chapped lips together, "I see. Is there anything I can do to help?"   
"Ever so helpful, Prince Arthur." She remarked, seemingly pleased at his offer, "But no, we have it handled just fine." 

"I see. And the rest of Sharance, then?" "Oh it's just gorgeous this time of year!" She gushed. "The hornless really do know how to celebrate the seasons, I'll give them that." And with that she launched into a discussion of the flowers in the winter. "Micah is still working hard somehow, I can't imagine working the fields like this. But he does it all with no complaints."

And when she had exhausted that topic, Arthur took the chance to describe to her the winters in Selphia. "Of course, there aren't flower fields to admire, but Frey still fills her fields with them regardless too." She grinned, having heard about Selphia's local Earthmate enough times she felt as if she's practically met her herself. "We should introduce the two of them sometime!" And Arthur hummed in thought at the idea, deciding that the two would likely get along great, with much in common. 

But mostly, as he hummed over that thought, he thought of Kuruna visiting Selphia herself, he had seen Sharance before, having traveled there on business - Trader, not Princely - but Kuruna hadn't once had the chance to visit Selphia herself. She might like Amber, he mused to himself. 

Before he could vocalize any of these thoughts, he noticed a red glow flare up under Kurunas coat. "Will's getting restless it seems." She said, "I may have to step outside for awhile, give him a moment to stretch, it's not often he's stuffed in a coat for so long." Arthur nodded, understanding how frustrating it must be for Will.

"Of course, there are gardens you could head to, no one is really filtering outside this evening so I'm sure there's privacy there, I can join you in a few moments." 

She nodded, moving through the crowd towards a back exit, and Arthur moved towards a large table full of gorgeous pastries, free for anyone to grab. He looked around, before realizing no one would really question the Prince in his own home and shamelessly grabbed as many sweets as he could handle, remembering Kuruna's love of such things. 

"I've brought gifts!" He exclaimed, having found where Kuruna took to in the gardens.   
Will was stretching, well as much as a fire spirit could really stretch, and eyed the pastries hungrily. "I brought enough for everyone." Arthur said, placing them down as delicately as possible. 

"Oh! Is that...?" Kuruna trailed off, "Chocolate cake, yes."   
"Incredible! You remembered, hand it here." She was too pleased to even act shy about her excitement, and Arthur reveled in how cute she looked as she devoured the sweets. 

"Do you always celebrate the Holidays here?" She asked abruptly, in between a slice of cake and a cherry danish.   
"No, not usually." He answered nonchalant. "I usually celebrate them at home." "What's an average Christmas in Selphia like?" "It's...very pretty," He tilted his head to the side, absent mindedly lifting a hand to his face, thinking over his answer. 

"We don't do much special, I suppose. But there is a tradition there...More of a legend." "A legend?" She echoed back, pure curiosity etched into her features. "Yes, for couples. Every year two people wish upon a shooting star at the highest point, tonight it's said every wish gets granted." "I see..." She seemed enchanted by the tale. "Of course, it is intended for couples, so many of our residents don't actually partake." "Oh, not many couples then?" "Not many, no. Our doctors are married to each other, then there's our local knight and songstress. But that's about it for locals. It is rather popular among the tourists as well." She nodded, chewing her last bite carefully, "So you've never partook, then?" "No, I've never had the chance." 

And as if fate was playing a trick on the pair, a star shower suddenly rained from the sky. "Oh!" He exclaimed, startled at the beautiful sight. "Shall we wish together?" Kuruna asked suddenly. Surprised, Arthur swallowed thickly. "Ah- huh?" Came his dumb reply. 

"Together, if you'd like. Like in your home." He locked eyes with her, she looked bashful, her face flushed with an adorable pink color, she knew the full weight of the tradition, and here she was inviting him to partake. 

In a moment of pure boldness, Arthur reached out and grabbed her hand, "Let our wishes come true."   
And he closed his eyes. 

"...Did you make a wish?" She questioned after a moment. "I did, and you?" "Yes, of course I did."   
He didn't think to poke into what her wish may have been, and thankfully neither did she, for he would have been far too embarrassed to admit it to her. 

But in the beautiful moment of the stars falling around them, combined with a gentle snowfall, Arthur wished for many more Holidays spent together with the young woman by his side, maybe next year he'll spend it in Sharance, and perhaps the year after that she'll spend it in Selphia. 

And thankfully he didn't have to wait a whole year to see her again, for by the time he returned home from his Holiday at the castle, he already had a letter waiting for him inviting him to spend the spring Holidays with her, and he glowed in the light of this newly blossomed bond. 

Maybe Holidays in the capitol weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i did sm research trying to find out if nolan is actually arthurs father, being that hes the king of norad, but i found nothing definite sooo....accept this...headcanon?


End file.
